


Drawing

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-16
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For laurelcrowned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> For laurelcrowned.

Dom likes to touch Billy. Some days, when the light's shining just right, he can't keep his hands off him. Fingers, tracing shapes and patterns, just drifting his palm over smooth skin, light touches, and Billy smiles.

Billy likes to watch Dom. Likes the glints in his hair when the sun's going down. The way his eyes change, grey to blue to storm to sea to ocean to wave. Billy loves to watch that, how Dom's eyes are more like the sea than the sea is.

Dom likes to feel out Billy's contours, with his hands, with his eyes, sketchpad on his lap as he draws, pencil scooting over the page as Billy laughs, head propped on his hand, clean white sheet cascading off his stomach, lying on his side, chest exposed. Dom concentrates, tongue poking out of his teeth as Billy's form is held on the page, a moment as his eyes sparkle, mouth wide in a grin, laughter almost leaping from the page.

Billy keeps the drawing next to the bed, and Dom buys him a frame for it for his birthday. Billy kisses him on the nose and smiles, the most beautiful thing Dom sees that day.


End file.
